Sugar and Spice
by MelodyDTK
Summary: Maka and Soul are going on their very ever, first date! Fluff overload. Will it succeed, or will their love vanish? Chapter one of a trio of Soul Eater love stories. First: Soul and Maka, Second: Liz and Kid, Third: Black *Star and Tsubaki.


"So, you don't mind we go here, right? It's cool enough for you?" Soul paused on the sidewalk, giving her a sideways glance.

"Of course not! I've heard that it has great food!" Maka chirped, smiling. _Finally! _Her weapon had finally gotten the guts to ask her out. Maka couldn't be any happier, her crush of what, three years? Had finally asked her out. This was the moment that had been engraved in Maka's dreams for years now, even though she would never admit that. She suddenly noticed the end of Soul's feet brushing the concrete. Confused, she turned to a blushing Soul. His eyes were adverted to the ground, and he slowly raised out his hand. Eventually he looked up, his bright eyes shining.

"Will.. you.. uh.. hold my hand?" he asked, choking out the embarrassing words. He expected an awkward response, or even a, "no." But he saw Maka instead run over, and grab his hand, entwining her finders with his. She felt his warm breath against her neck, and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Soul questioned, leaning in closer to her small frame. Maka's black dress swayed in the night breeze, and she blinked and looked up at Soul, who in his classic black and red tux, turned to her and wrapped his arm her waist. They both now had a subtle blush going across their cheeks, as they paused and held each other close. _You look so perfect…_was the simultaneous thought going through both of their heads. They looked into each other eyes, and started to lean in, the stars hanging above them, and the moon grinning. Just as Soul's lips were about to graze her own, she paused.

"Ah, ah, ah! No kiss until after the date!" Maka squealed, pulling out of his grip and running to the restaurant only down the paved street.

"NO FAIR MAKA!" Soul screamed, chuckling and chasing after the playful girl. Soon they both arrived in from of _Le Luna Peppo. _Both out of breath, they rested their palms on their knees and breathed heavily. Soul's lungs relaxed, and he straightened his posture. Holding his hand out very gentleman like, he cooed,

"Would you go on a date with me, madam?" Maka soon stood back up, brushed off the waist and skirt of her enchanting dress, and accepted his offer. They walked into the restaurant, hand in hand, and soon were escorted to a nice booth in the corner, that had the moonlight beaming down on the counter. They soon ordered food, and began to talk about their lives, their family, and other things that they would never share with anyone else but each other. The laughed and flirted the entire dinner. Soul complimented Maka on how beautiful she looked, and he commented how handsome he looked in his tux, and also how "cool" his hair looked- which of course made Soul blush.

The fancy restaurant had a dance floor in the middle, complete with drooping rope lights that dangled from the ceiling like stars. Soul suddenly excused himself from the table, confusing Maka momentarily until she saw where he was headed. _Oh no… _Soul was headed toward the jukebox in the corner of the dance floor, and as soon as he got to it, he began to shuffle through all the songs until his face lit up. He slid a dollar into the machine, and jogged over to their seat. He kneeled down, and Maka flushed, people were looking, and she was sure she heard some girls say,

"Awwwwwwh!" Maka looked up, and winked.

"Would you do me a favor and dance with me?" His hair was swayed to the side, and he happily grinned, hoping for the right answer.

"B-but, S-soul, you know I can't dance…" Maka groaned.

"I'll lead." He whispered, and held out his hand again. Maka flustered, not knowing what to say, but reluctantly took his hand. They stood, and Soul lead her to the dance floor, as the song began to play. She wrapped herself around him, and they began to sway romantically to _Lying: Panic! at the Disco._ As the chorus came up, their dance got more complicated. Soul was a great dancer, and with him leading Maka, she was keeping up, giggling as he twirled her around.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world." Soul murmured into Maka's ear, and she blushed and whispered,

"Only the best for the most wonderful boy in the world." And rested her head on his shoulder. His snow-white hair was cushioning his now broad shoulders, and she couldn't believe how much he had grown, even though it was senior year after this summer. As she glanced down at herself, she realized how much she had grown herself. She no longer wore her hair in thin pigtails, but in a clip for fancy occasions, and down for casual days. Also, instead of fighting with Soul, they would get into tickle wars, and would randomly dance around the house, or tease each other. They would go go-karting, or make dinner together. But tonight was their first ever real date. Now, she couldn't even imagine her life without him.

She wished the song would last forever, but unfortunately the music came to a close, along with the restaurant going into a full chorus of claps, they had been watching them as they danced. Soul turned red, but bowed, and Maka curtsied.

"YOU ARE THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER!" A random shout came out, from a group of teen girls, along with a ring of giggles. Soul grinned, quickly scooped Maka up bridal style and yelled,

"Because I have THE cutest girl EVER!" And spun, while they laughed. He set her down and as her feet touched the carpet, she looked up, and kissed his cheek. Laughing, they returned to their booth and paid the bill, and began to walk outside into the brisk air.

"You must be cold!" he said immediately, removing his jacket.

"Oh, no, no!" You must be cold as well! But he refused, and handed her his jacket. Maka yet again, accepted it, and buried herself in the warmth. They began their walk to his motorcycle, and climbed on.

They finally reached their home, and began walking up the stairs to their front door, tired and ready to get some necessary sleep. Maka had a burst of courage, and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss only lasted around five seconds, but it surprised Soul enough. Soul began to say something, but Maka took the words out of his mouth.

"I love you!" she screamed, then began to tear open the door, and run inside.

"Hey! WAIT!" he yelled, chasing after her yet again, their laughter echoing from their shared apartment.

**Hope you liked it, if you like my writing; I have other SoMa's on my account too! If you like making people happy, that comment/review box down there means a lot! Tell me what you like, and what you hate, and your honest opinion! I love you all!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Melody**


End file.
